


Impossibly Plump

by Eris_Ginger



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sherlock tops at the beginning, There will be switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Ginger/pseuds/Eris_Ginger





	Impossibly Plump

The club is stifling. John is sweating so heavily there isn’t a single part of his clothing that isn’t soaked with his perspiration. He has to keep flinging it from his forehead so that it doesn’t drip into his eyes. 

It doesn’t help that there are two brown haired twinks with some sort of daddy kink fetish who are pressing against John’s arse and another rubbing his butt against John’s crotch. 

Despite the heat and the heavy press of bodies he keeps his focus solely on his prize. The ever lithe, ever tantalizing of Sherlock dancing not but a few feet away and himself surrounded by men.


End file.
